The Real Rose
by authorgirl13
Summary: This is sort of a romancedrama story.This is how I think before the ski trip episode came out how Jake figuired out Rose was the Huntsgirl.No pairings exept maybe JakexRose
1. Part 1

The Real Rose

By: Heather Beery

Chapter 1

"Rose, get in here now", a booming voice called to a blonde sixteen year old. "Coming Huntsmaster", Rose, the young girl called back, walking up the stairs to her uncle's room. "I heard while I was gone, The American Dragon foiled us in battle, is that true", her uncle demanded sharply. Rose sheepishly nodded her head and said, "Yes Huntsmaster, but it won't happen again, I promise." "It's always, 'it won't happen again' but it always does, you have failed me for the last time", the Huntsman boomed about to strike Rose. She ran out of the house in fear. She thought about her family's history and the dragon she loved. Unlike the Huntsman there was this dreamy dragon, who was smart, quick, and _cute_. Even though Rose was a mortal she was drawn to the one she called The American Dragon. He was about the same age as her and was as the Huntsman called an "inexperienced dragon fighter." Rose didn't care, even when she was supposed to be fighting against him. Suddenly the Huntsman's minions surrounded her and tied her up. "HELP", Rose screamed but they gagged her.

Chapter 2

At the same time Jake Long was practicing his dragon skills with his 600 year-old shar-pei companion Fu-Dog and his dragon master, his grandpa, Lao Shi. "Six minutes, ninety eight seconds in counting", Fu-Dog informed Jake. That's the best time yet", Jake told his grandpa who was watching from a distance. "You must do better next time young dragon, if you want to become dragon master", his grandpa said calmly. "Hey come on gramps that was like my best time yet, can't I try being the dragon master just once", Jake pleaded. "Uh, kid, can I talk to you for a second", Fu-Dog asked Jake leading him away. "Listen kid, beggin's not gonna get you anywhere with this guy, trust me, I tried, and I'm a dog, we're supposed to beg", Fu Dog told him. "HELP", they heard a voice scream. Jake recognized it, it was Rose! "Gotta go", Jake told them, flying off in his dragon form. "I bet that's Jake's whittle girlfriend", Fu-Dog told Jake's Grandpa. "Ah, then we must follow him, to see if he is a dragon master", his Grandpa informed Fu-Dog, flying off with him in his dragon form.

"HELP, PLEASE", Rose screamed, but it was no use, no one seemed to hear her. "Scream all you want Rose, no one will save you now", one of the minions told her, picking her up. "Hold it right there evil dude", they heard a voice call. "American Dragon", Rose cried happily as the Huntsman's minions dropped her. They fought with him for awhile but finally the Huntsman's minions took off leaving Rose lying on the ground. "Rose, are you okay", Jake asked her. Apparently Rose had fainted from exhaustion. "Hey Jakey, who's your girlfriend here", Fu-Dog asked from behind them teasingly. "Young dragon, who did this", Grandpa asked walking up to them and seeing Rose lying there. "I think it was the Huntsman's minions, but it was no problem cause I kicked butt", Jake told him boastingly. "Uh, sure ya did Jake, right now we gotta get Ms. Damsel in Distress back home", Fu-Dog told him. Jake lifted Rose in his arms cautiously and flew off with Fu-Dog and his Grandpa.

As soon as they got home Grandpa looked Rose over for the hundredth time. "Uh, hey gramps, I know she's cute, but how many times you gonna look at her", Fu-Dog asked him. Suddenly Grandpa saw Rose's birthmark and gasped. "What is it G", Jake asked him. "I know this is hard to believe young dragon, but Rose is the Huntsgirl", his Grandpa told Jake, recognizing the birthmark. Jake just stood there his mouth hanging open in shock. "No way, you gotta be wrong", Jake told him. The Huntsgirl worked for the Huntsman and was they're mortal enemy, even though Jake flirted with her in battle. Then Jake remembered one of his first battles with the Huntsclan, Huntsgirl had told Jake, "We'll be back", and Jake caught a glimpse of her hand, which had the exact same dragon birthmark as Rose! "I can't believe it G, how could Rose be so evil, she seemed like such a nice girl", Jake asked, not wanting to believe the girl of his dreams worked for the evilest dude in New York. "Hey kid, remember when you took that _Nix_ to the school dance", Fu-Dog asked Jake. "Yeah, why", Jake asked, remembering how he had tried to impress Rose. Instead he had gotten souls sucked out of the entire student body by what he thought was his date. "Well, maybe you should try to choose girls a _little_ more carefully, seeing as how your mortal enemy is the girl of your dreams", Fu-Dog said. "Yeah, I guess", Jake said and then continued, "We better get Rose to her house."

As soon as Rose got home and had woken up, she wondered, that dragon that saved her, looked and sounded a lot like a boy at her school, Jake Long. "It couldn't be, could it", Rose asked her reflection in the mirror. "It couldn't be him", Rose said to herself as she went to bed.

Chapter 3

"Yo Jake what's up", his best friend Trixie asked him as they skated to school on their skateboards. Jake hadn't been himself since the other night when he had found out Rose was Huntsgirl. "What, huh, oh nothing Trix, just thinkin'", he answered not really paying attention. "Watch out dude", Jake's other best friend, Spud called as Jake ran into a lamp post. Jake lay there with visions of Huntsgirl and Rose floating around his head. "Hey Jake that's like the third time this week you ran into a lamp post, what's up with you", Trixie asked her half conscious friend helping him up. "Nothin' Trix, don't worry about it, I'm just thinkin' okay", Jake answered sharply. "Save the thinkin' for school bro', right now, we gotta go before we're _late_ for school", Spud told him. As soon as they got there Jake bumped into Rose! "I've gotta tell her I'm the American Dragon today, it's today, or never", Jake thought. "Oh, sorry Jake, I'm not feeling right today", Rose apologized quickly rushing off. "Wait, I mean, I need to tell you something after school in private", Jake said stopping her. "Okay Jake, where do you want to go", Rose asked him. "Uh, my Grandpa's shop, I'll take you there after school", Jake told her. "Okay, see you after school Jake", Rose said, walking away. "I knew you could do it man, all you needed was some time, you actually asked Rose out", Trixie said happily. "If only that was what I asked her for", Jake thought.

After school Jake was waiting for Rose. As soon as she came out Jake had mixed feelings; sad, and happy that Rose finally noticed him. "Let's go", Jake told her as they skated to Grandpa's shop together. "Wait out here for a sec okay", Jake said rushing inside. "Grandpa, I'm telling Rose that I'm the American Dragon today", Jake told his Grandpa. "Young dragon, do not do that, you could risk your identity", his Grandpa said. "So can Rose, because I know who she really is, I know what I'm doing", he said. "You heard the kid, let's go old guy", Fu-Dog said, leading him outside through another door. "Come on in", Jake told Rose as soon as Fu-Dog and Grandpa were gone. "So Jake what did you wanna' say", Rose asked. "I'm the American Dragon", he declared, changing into his dragon form. Rose gasped and said, "I don't believe it!" "And I know you're Huntsgirl", Jake told her. Rose sighed and said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I _am_ the Huntsgirl", she said as she herself put on her own disguise. "But _why_", Jake asked her. "Jake, I'm not really evil, I never meant to be, it's just that, my uncle's the Huntsman and he wants me to take his place someday", Rose explained to Jake solemnly. "Anyway, I had to, and I understand now that I shouldn't have started, I'm quitting the Huntsclan", she declared. Jake couldn't believe it! "I understand that being part of the Huntsclan is wrong, and I hate it, but if I quit, my Uncle will kill me", she cried.

****

To Be Continued…………………………….


	2. Part 2

The Real Rose Part 2 By: Heather Beery 

"Hey Rose listen, I don't know how to ask this, but, do you wanna be my girlfriend", Jake asked after an awkward silence.

"Oh Jake of course I do", Rose said happily, wiping tears away, smiling. She kissed him on the lips lovingly as Jake's eyes formed into big hearts. "Oh, uh, I've gotta go Jake, I'll see ya' later", Rose said as she walked out of the shop and skated down the street, waving goodbye to Jake. As Jake waved to her dazily Grandpa, who was behind Jake, cleared his throat. Jake, surprised at his Grandpa, whirled around and assumed a karate position.

"Stay calm Jake, it is just me", Grandpa told him as Jake, embarrassed, dropped his karate position.

"So where's Rosy, huh Jake", Fu asked teasingly.

"Oh, uh, she went home, but, she's cool, we don't have to worry about her slaying me anymore", Jake explained.

"Why not", Fu asked.

"Cause, Rose totally told me how she hates being the Hunstgirl, and she wants to be my girlfriend, idn't that great Gramps", Jake asked excitedly but stopped as he saw his Grandpa frowning and tapping his foot angrily.

"Jaake…you know you're responsibilities as the American Dragon, do not permit you to date an arch enemy", his Grandpa explained.

"And you don't date one that wants to kill you", Fu put in. Jake sighed and said;

"But Gramps, she's so nice, even if she did wanna slay me." But Grandpa still frowned and said;

"Jake, I know you are excited about Hunts…I mean Rose liking you, but what if she is reporting what you talk about with her to the Huntsclan, imagine what they could do with the information you might mention"  
"But Gramps, she already knows that I'm the American Dragon, what more could she get out of me"  
"It's not what she can find about you, it's what she can find about any dragon or magical creature she encountered before", Grandpa told him.  
"Aw man", Jake whined. Meanwhile at Rose's house she opened the door to her room. She lay on her bed thinking. As she got up to check her hair, the floor split and she fell in a hole. She amazingly remained calm and fell through the hole into a dark room in her basement. Then she spotted a green glow from a bluish-green staff and saw the Huntsman enter.  
"Ah, Huntsgirl, you're back, what happened", he asked darkly. Rose sighed, took out her staff, and a holographic picture of Jake in human form appeared on it.  
"His name's Jake Long, he's my age and goes to my school, and…..and I found out he's the American Dragon", Rose explained, with a hint of sadness in her voice. The Huntsman glared at her.  
"Why didn't you figure out sooner than this, he's practically your boyfriend, correct", the Huntsman demanded sharply.

Rose shrunk back in fear and replied shakily, "Yes Master, but I, he, I could never tell because I always had Huntsgirl duties to be burdened with." The Huntsman glared at the sixteen year old girl.  
"Being Huntsgirl is not a burden, it is your duty and destiny", the Huntsman told her strictly. Rose's eyes widened as the Huntsman took his staff and raised it to her neck.  
"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to offend you, I just meant"  
"Silence Huntsgirl, your duty is very different from that of The American Dragon, your duty is to slay magical creatures and kill any dragons, and his duty is to, as his master so foolishly puts it, protect them from evil forces, so you can't possibly love him! Do you understand that!" Rose nodded as the Huntsman lowered his staff. She silently sighed with relief but the Huntsman turned back to her. "Now, you will go back and see him, get as much information as you can and report back to me everyday with news, as soon as we have enough information, we can eliminate dragons forever", the Huntsman exclaimed. Rose feared what this would do to her and Jake's relationship, but she also feared her Uncle, who could easily kill her if she disobeyed.

So she nodded and said, "Yes Uncle, I will, I won't disappoint you again." The Huntsman motioned to the door so she could leave. Rose quietly left the dark room and went to her room. All the while thinking about what she had to do to Jake. When she reached her room she threw herself onto her bed. Then she saw a picture of Jake and her at the park on their first date. They had been sitting on a bench talking and a painter had come over and painted a picture of them. Jake let Rose keep it as a souvenir to remember their first date. She took the picture off of her dresser and hugged it close. Then she remembered what she had to do and sighed, dropping the picture to the floor. Heartbroken, Rose sobbed into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

_Part 3 Coming Soon! Reviews are welcome!_


End file.
